bleachworldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Asagi Sayamaka
Asagi Sayamaka ( 莢摩訶 麻木, Sayamaka Asagi ?) – oficer Oddziału XIII oraz instruktor zanjutsu w Akademii Shinigami. Specjalizuje się w szermierce. Wygląd Asagi to młody mężczyzna, dość wysoki jak na Japońskie standardy. Jego rysy są szlachetne, a prezencja godna – tak jak przystało na potomka rodu szlacheckiego. Pan Sayamaka nosi długie, ciemne włosy, zazwyczaj związane w koński ogon. Emocją, która najczęściej gości na jego twarzy jest powaga oraz skupienie, co nadaje mu chłodnego wyrazu. To jednak błędne odczucie, bowiem prawdziwa natura tego bohatera skryta jest w jego oczach. Asagi ma niebieskie oczy, o głębokiej i czystej niczym górskie jeziora barwie, oraz spojrzeniu przenikliwym niczym ostrze japońskiego miecza. Są to oczy dobre, cierpliwe i wyrozumiałe, będące niejako sercem duszy młodego Shinigami. Co się tyczy stroju, shinigami ubiera się inaczej niż większość przedstawicieli swojej rasy. Poza standardowym mundurem nosi niebieskie, zdobione białymi trójkątami haori, które na plecach ma wyszyty symbol śnieżyczki. Są to rodowe barwy klanu Sayamaka. Asagi otrzymał to cenne odzienie od rodziców z okazji dołączenia do Oddziału Trzynastego. Głowę oficera zdobi słomiany kapelusz będący pamiątką z czasów Akademii. Ów dodatek jest również wyrazem szacunku, jakim młody shinigami darzy kapitanów Kyōraku oraz Ukitake. Charakter Asagi w odróżnieniu od większości Shinigami urodził się i wychował w Soul Society, w jednej ze szlacheckich rodzin Seireitei. Z tego powodu jego charakter został ukształtowany przez inne przeżycia, niż jego towarzyszy. Pan Sayamaka niezwykle ceni sobie honor oraz dumę shinigami. Bardzo poważnie podchodzi do swoich obowiązków, rozkazy wykonuje bez zbędnej zwłoki. Za swój największy obowiązek uważa obronę Społeczności Dusz, niezależnie od tego, co będzie musiał sprawić by go wypełnić. Jest przy tym wierny kodeksowi honorowemu i jako idealista nie pała się zdradzieckimi atakami – zawsze jasno deklaruje swoje intencje oraz postanowienia. Swoich przyjaciół traktuje jak rodzinę i jako takich stara się chronić wszelkimi dostępnymi metodami. Asagi ma silny instynkt przywódczy, a przy tym to rzeczywiście urodzony lider. Z tego też powodu nie znosi niesubordynacji. Zawsze stara się opracować plan działania tak, by nikt z jego podwładnych nie ucierpiał, albo też by maksymalnie zmniejszyć straty własne. W tych działaniu nie boi się zaryzykować własnego zdrowia, a nawet życia. Ostatnim, co należy wiedzieć o Asagim jest to, że jest on bardzo słowy i ma doskonałą pamięć, a przy tym nigdy nie rzuca słów na wiatr. Historia Kariera wojskowa w skrócie # Pierwszą misją młodego Shinigami było udanie się do świata żywych pod dowództwem porucznik Reverie wraz z Bield Gwydden (IV Dywizja) oraz Ikazuchi Keishim (IX Dywizja). Celem misji było wytropienie ex-kapitana V Dywizji Yamashiro Kōjiego. 16.XI.2010 - 02.II. 2011 # Drugą przygodą było kierowanie patrolem Karakury, w skład którego weszli Nagamachi Kenji (IV Dywizja), oraz Daisetsu (II Dywizja). W czasie tej misji Asagi zmierzył się z (podobno) niepokonanym arrancarem Exia Vaderem którego omal nie zabił. 06.III.2011 - 07.IV.2011 # Niemalże w rok po opuszczeniu Akademii, Asagi otrzymał awans na Oficera XIII Dywizji. 11.09.2011 # Trzecią przygodą w świecie żywych był patrol mające na celu zbadanie dziwnej aktywności w Karakurze. W czasie jego trwania świeżo mianowany oficer odnalazł dwoje zaginionych shinigami – ex-porucznik Katsuki Kokię (obecnie XII Dywizja), oraz swojego dawnego egzaminatora, oficera Demention (obecnie XIII Dywizja). 02.02.2012 # Czwartą wizytą w Karakurze jaką odbył młody oficer był standardowy patrol miasta, który przerodził się w pościg za groźnym zbiegiem Jubeiem Kibigamim. Akademia W Poszukiwaniu Yamashiro Kōjiego Shinigami o Niebieskim Haori Nauczyciel Zanjutsu Zakapeluszowany Oficer Moce i Umiejętności Ekspert Hakudy: Młody Sayamaka, jak większość oficerów, prezentuje bardzo przyzwoity poziom walki wręcz. Zaraz po awansie poprowadził nawet trening tej sztuki dla Daisetsu Gushikena. Mistrz Zanjutsu: Można z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że Asagi urodził się dla sztuki walki mieczem. Już jako dywizjonista szybko nabył poziom szermierki właściwy oficerom, a zaraz po awansie pierwszy raz poprowadził trening zanjutsu dla Kenjiego Nagamachiego. Obecnie jest jednym z lepszych szermierzy nie tylko wśród Oficerów, ale również całego Gotei 13, powiadają że w walce mieczem dorównuje kapitanom. Wielki Ekspert Hohō: Jak większość shinigami rangi oficerskiej, tak również młody szlachcic należy do dobrych, a nawet znakomitych użytkowników sztuk poruszania się. Jego shunpo dorównuje typowemu dla poruczników. Ekspert Kidō: Asagi opanował podstawowy zakres bakudō oraz wszystkie hadō pierwszych czterech kręgów. Bez większych problemów używa zaklęć niedostępnych dywizjonistów, takich jak Sōkatsui. Zwykle używa inkantacji, stawiając na skuteczność i ostrożność, nie zaś na szybkość użycia zaklęcia. Wysoka Szybkość: Ze względu na swoją specjalizację, Asagi jest szybszy od innych oficerów. Cecha ta jest bardzo korzystna kiedy dochodzi do walki na miecze, co dobrze współgra z naturalnymi predyspozycjami młodego shinigami do tej dziedziny. Wysokie Reiatsu: Podobnie jak większość shinigami poziomu oficerskiego, tak i Sayamaka potrafi wywierać dość sporą presję duchową. Empatia (共感, kyōkan ?): Asagi ma niezwykłą zdolność dokładnego wyczuwania i rozumienia emocji innych ludzi, czy to smutku, radości czy cierpienia. Zdolność ta jednak czasami staje się wadą, bo shinigaim z jednej strony chciałby pomóc wielu osobom znaleźć ich drogę, pocieszyć ich, z drugiej jednak musi się sztywno trzymać pewnych zasad, przez co popada czasem w problemów natury moralnej. Zanpakutō Arashi no Kayō (嵐の歌謡, Pieśń Burzy): raczej skromnie dekorowana katana. Jej tsuba jest wykonana z ciemnego brązu, na owalu grawerowana jest chmura. Rękojeść, długości mniej więcej trzydziestu pięciu centymetrów, ma ciemnobłękitny oplot. Tuż przy otworze w sayi znajduje się namalowany brązem znak oznaczający "Wierność" (忠 ?), a sageo ma barwę ciemnokremową. Ostrze ma jakieś siedemdziesiąt centymetrów długości i brak mu szczeliny niwelującej świszczenie podczas cięć. Kissaki jest raczej krótkie i stosunkowo tępo zakończone. Hamon jest ukryty. Duch miecza, którego Asagi nazywa Kayō, to kobieta niezwykle dumna i honorowa, a nieustraszona nawet bardziej od shinigamiego. Jest dojrzała i piękna, odziana w białe furisode oraz czarną hakamę. Nosi kapelusz Przy jej boku widnieje daishō. W swoim świecie panuje nad chmurami i błyskawicami otulającymi wielką górę znajdującą się w centrum świata. To osoba bardzo zaborcza względem Asagiego, zazdrosna o Gwydden Bield, jego narzeczoną, której stara się nie zauważać. Co ciekawe, znacznie cieplejsze uczucia żywi do Megumi no Ame, zanpakutō Bield. Z niewiadomego powodu mała Ame zajęła w sercu Kayō specjalne miejsce i jest przez nią traktowana jak młodsza siostra, a może nawet córka. * Shikai: Komenda uwalniająca to "Przetnij Niebo Błyskawicą" (空を天雷で切れ, sora-o tenrai-de kire), po jej wypowiedzeniu katana zmienia się dość znacznie. Czarna dotąd tsuba zmienia barwę na srebrną, a oplot tsuki z ciemnoniebieskiego robi się jasnobłękitny. Ostrze również staje się metalicznie niebieskie, pojawia się też delikatnie biała linia hamonu, który wcześniej jest niewidoczny. Saya także zmienia swój kolor na błękitny, prócz tego pojawiają się na niej srebrne metalowe obręcze zwiększające jej zdolność blokowania ataków. Sageo z ciemnokremowego staje się białe. : Specjalna zdolność Shikai: :* Arashi no Kayō Hitotsume, Kanraijin (嵐の歌謡一つ目・貫雷刃; Pieśń Burzy, Numer Pierwszy: Przeszywające Ostrze Błyskawicy) – jedyna technika shikai Asagiego, jednak nadrabia to wielką siłą. Niedługo po aktywacji shi-kai nad polem walki formują się burzowe chmury raz po raz rozświetlane błyskiem. Dodatkowym efektem jest deszcz, którego siła rośnie z każdą chwilą, jednak obecnie Asagi nie potrafi nad nim panować. Kiedy liczba błysków na niebie rośnie, Asagi może ukazać prawdziwą moc Pieśni Burzy: ściągnąć z niebios potężne pioruny, gniew boży rażący jego wrogów. Relacje Kapitan Ukitake Juushirō Kapitan XIII Dywizji jest wujem Asagiego. Ukitake jest dumny ze swojego siostrzeńca i bez wahania powierza mu poważne misje. Bield Gwydden Znana również jako Natsumori Ayame. Jasnowłosa sanitariuszka z IV Dywizji ma w sercu Asagiego specjalne miejsce, jest bowiem jego przyszłą żoną. Dawno temu, kiedy jeszcze oboje byli dziećmi, ich rodzice postanowili, że za pośrednictwem młodych, oba szlacheckie rody zawiążą sojusz. Jednak to nie rodzicielski nakaz, lecz przyjaźń, która z czasem przerodziła się w miłość, jest tym, co łączy Asagiego z Gwydden. Demention Dawny mentor oraz egzaminator Asagiego, jest jedną z osób cieszących się największym szacunkiem młodego oficera. Shinigami obiecał sobie, że pomoże dawnemu nauczycielowi w odzyskaniu dobrego imienia oraz pamięci. Dodatki Klan Sayamaka thumb|left|symbol klanu Jest to jedna z średniozamożnych rodzin szlacheckich mieszkających w Soul Society, słynąca z wyrabiania doskonałych ostrzy, oraz handlu solą, bowiem posiadają dostęp do kopalni tej przyprawy, oraz z dumy i honoru. Członków tej rodziny najłatwiej rozpoznać po niebieskich haori zdobionych białymi trójkątami. thumb|left|Haori w rodowych barwach Ród ten należy do jednego ze starszych, podobnie jak rodzina Natsumori, z którą utrzymują dobre stosunki, podobnie jak z rodem Ukitake. Członkowie klanu Sayamaka noszą błękitne haori, zdobione dwoma herbami klanu, często również symbolem XIII dywizji, będącej niejako ich rodzinny m oddziałem, bowiem tam służyła większość członków tej rodziny. Sayamaka są rodem dość dumnym, ale (z reguły) nie popadającym w pychę, są świadomi swojej pozycji oraz charakteryzują się niemalże nienaganną etykietą oraz przestrzeganiem honorowych zasad w każdej sytuacji. Przy tym wszystkim cechuje ich również spora otwartość i ciekawość na inne rody oraz osoby, gotowi są chętnie przyjąć pod swoje skrzydła każdego, kto jest gotów kroczyć ścieżką wojownika lub wnieść coś ciekawego na ich dwór, a jednostki wybitne, bądź zasłużone, włączają w poczet członków rodu. Swoje obycie z dworską kulturą oraz honorowe zasady Sayamaka zawdzięczają swoim rodzicom, którzy od najmłodszych lat uczą dzieci sztuki dyplomacji, etykiety oraz walki mieczem, szczególny nacisk kładąc na iaijutsu (Iai Zan Isshum-ryu). Dzięki temu ich dzieci (z reguły) dobrze radzą sobie w Akademii Shinigami i kończą ją z wysokimi ocenami. Mają oni dwie posiadłości, tzw letnią oraz oficjalną. Oficjalna znajduje się na terenie Seireitei, w dzielnicy rodów szlacheckich, jest ona bogata, a przy tym niespecjalnie duża. Posiada herbaciarnie, oraz niewielki ogród zen, jednakże z powodu oszczędności miejsca nie ma tutaj sali treningowej oraz zbrojownia jest odpowiednio mniejsza. To w tej posiadłości przyjmowane są wszelkie ważne persony, oraz to tutaj odbywają się wszelkie rodzinne uroczystości. Jest to miejsce gdzie najłatwiej spotkać przywódcę rodu, który spędza tutaj trzy czwarte roku. Posiadłość Letnia natomiast leży na ich lennach w Rukonie, na południowy zachód od Dworu Czystych Dusz, jest on sporym i ufortyfikowanym zamkiem, z silną zbrojownią, wspaniałym kompleksem ogrodowym oraz wielkim i dość sławnym dojo. To tutaj dorastają i szkolą się młodsi członkowie rodu, oraz to tu wykuwane są legendarne ostrza klanu Sayamaka. Na czas zbiorów oraz odpoczynku przybywa tutaj aktualny przywódca rodu wraz ze swoją świtą. Skład Klanu wygląda następująco: * Sayamaka Hikari - przywódca klanu * Sayamaka Meduki - żona przywódcy klanu, siostra kapitana Ukitake Juushirō * Sayamaka Asagi - najstarszy syn * Sayamaka Kohane - najstarsza córka pana Hikariego (panna na wydaniu) * Sayamaka Yuki - najmłodsza córka pana Hikariego * Sayamaka Shishiro - adoptowany do klanu, ma wszystkie jego przywileje oraz pozycję brata Asagiego. Asagi – początki Źródła Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Postać Gracza Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Oddział XIII